1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for cleaning a semiconductor substrate, a glass substrate or the like. In particular, the invention relates to a processing-subject cleaning method and apparatus suitable for cleaning a substrate on which patterns of circuit elements, interconnections, etc. are to be formed, and a device manufacturing method and a device.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, in forming patterns to provide circuit elements etc. on a substrate such as a semiconductor substrate or a glass substrate, the patterns are formed after cleaning the substrate. This is because, for example, if organic or inorganic stains exist on the surface of a substrate, they may prevent formation of patterns or impair the electrical characteristics of patterns formed. Usually, a substrate is cleaned by one of the following three processes, in each of which the cleaning efficiency is increased by controlling the temperature of a cleaning liquid (cleaning agent) to between 20° C. and 70° C.
The substrate is cleaned by using pure water or an organic solvent, and then dried.
After organic substances on the surface of the substrate are peeled off by using peeling liquid, inorganic substances are etched away with an acid solution, an alkaline solution or the like. Further, the substrate is rinsed with pure water, and then dried.
After the peeling-off of organic substances and the etching-away of inorganic substances of the above (2) are repeated certain times, the substrate is rinsed with pure water, and then dried.